


do not touch

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [18]
Category: Common Law
Genre: 2nd POV - Wes, Alpha!Wes, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Episode AU: s01e11 Hot For Teacher, Gen, One Shot Collection, Teen Wolf mythos, Werewolf Wes, possessive Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot drabble/double drabble series featuring Alpha!werewolf!Wes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-z-

 

You leaned over Travis, letting your eyes flash red.

The other ‘wolf growled softly as she slowly started backing away – Travis trying to stay as still as he could as he lay prone on the asphalt.

You let your fangs elongate and your claws come out. When she still wasn’t moving fast enough, you roared – the Alpha command there and resonating.

The female ‘wolf whimpered as she tripped over herself and rushed off Travis to cower against the alley wall.

You leaned down low, brushing your nose against the side of Travis’ face – curling your lip in distaste at the smell of someone else there.

"Run," you snarled into Travis’ ear as you leap over him and chase down the female ‘wolf who had dared to touch.

 

-z-

 

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU scene from 1x11 "Hot For Teacher"

-z-

 

 You sit on top of the cage and roll your eyes as Travis takes off.

“How am I—?” you cut yourself off and glare down the dog that was snarling and jumping at you.

You flick your eyes at Travis once just to make sure he wasn’t paying attention.  Assured that he was still happily chasing the bad guy, you turned back to the dog.

Then you slammed the upper half of your body down onto the cage you were on top of – letting your eyes flash red and your canines lengthen as you snarled.

The pit jumped back, whining as she rolled onto her back – presenting her stomach and throat.

With a self-satisfied smirk you jumped down and opened the cage door – the dog continued to whine as she darted in and crouched in the corner.

“Good girl,” you nodded.

Then you heard Travis’ gun go off and you turned, pulled your gun, and jogged over to where he had the man on the ground.

 

-z-

 

End.

 


End file.
